crashbandicootfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Тавна Бандикут
Тавна (англ. Tawna; яп. タウナ) - девушка-бандикут, в которую был влюблён Краш. Кортекс создал её для того, чтобы она помогала ему с машиной Evolvo-Ray. Однажды в лаборатории Тавна встретила Краша, и всё заверте... Когда Краш сбежал, Кортекс оставил её как приманку, но Бандикуту в итоге удаётся её спасти. И всё же Тавна всё равно уходит от Краша. История Crash Bandicoot В этой части Тавна Бандикут является очередным гениальным изобретением доктора Нео Кортекса и Нитруса Брио. Крэш сбегает из замка Кортекса, выпрыгнув из окна в волны моря, которые выносят его на берег thumb|Последняя ночь Тавны с Крэшемострова. Бандикутом движет желание выиграть сердце Тавны, а ради этого ему приходится пробираться через наполненные опасностями джунгли, чтобы спасти возлюбленную из лап злых ученых. Когда Крэш на уровне собирает три иконки Тавны, то его переносит в бонусную зону на верхушках деревьев, пройдя которую вы сможете увеличить количество жизней путём сбора вампов, а также встретить в конце бонуса и саму Тавну вместе с порталом, сохраняющим процесс игры. На уровне The Great Hall есть картина Тавны, увидеть которую возможно лишь собрав по крайней мере шесть драгоценных камней. В конце игры, Тавна воссоединяется с Крэшем на дирижабле Кортекса или же при 100% прохождении, на балконе замка. Crash Twinsanity Появляется в качестве небольшого камео, где видно, что Тавна работает в кабаре Кортекса, названном Moulin Cortex. Crash Boom Bang Является открываемым персонажем игры. По сюжету, ушла от Крэша к Пинстрайпу. Модели и участие в играх tawna alpha.png|Альфа-версия CB1 - первоначальная модель. tawna_g1.png|''CB1'' - заставки и бонусы. tawna5zb.jpg|''Twinsanity'' - камео. chtawnacbb.png|Boom Bang! - игровая модель. Интересные факты *Как говорят разработчики игры, этот персонаж основан на Памеле Андерсон. *Изначально у Тавны была другая цветовая гамма (первая модель). Затем её заменили на новую, но на уровне Great Hall и на птице при 100% сидит Тавна в своём первоначальном варианте, после чего в заставке она сразу становится обычной (переоделась, ага). *В Boom Bang Тавна как минимум в 2 раза ниже своего обычного роста. *С исчезновением Тавны из игры связана любопытная история. Официально её убрали, чтобы малолетние геймеры не фапали сильно смущались, а на самом деле просто маркетинговому директору CB (женщине с несгибаемым мнением) не понравился оригинальный дизайн Тавны (чуть ниже, в концепте), а Naughty Dog не понравился конечный дизайн, и Тавна была выпилена. Что примечательно, этот маркетинговый директор затем работал над Boom Bang, и, как не странно, дизайн Тавны напоминает её первоначальный. *По сюжету её исчезновение описано также не очень гладко. Она ушла к Пинстрайпу, как говорится в манге CB2, на старом сайте Naughty Dog и в Boom Bang. Но в японской версии Crash Bash, пройдя полностью игру, вы увидите такое сообщение: Uka was sealed away thanks to Crash! Hopefully..... forever. (Ука Ука был изгнан благодаря Крашу! Надеемся... навсегда.) Great job, Crash! (Великолепная работа, Краш!) That voice... could it be Tawna? (Этот голос... Может это быть Тавна?) Tawna, Crash's former lover, appears in front of him. (Тавна, бывшая возлюбленная Краша, появляется перед ним.) Crash punches himself in disbelief. (Краш ударяет себя от невозможности поверить в это.) Even if this were a dream, he may not wake up from it! (Даже если это сон, он не собирается просыпаться!) The end. (Конец) *Фотография Тавны стоит на камине в доме Краша в CB3 и WoC, а в MoM висит её постер. Это может говорить о том, что у Крэша всё ещё остались чувства к Тавне. *Первоначальное имя Тавны - Кармен. Остальные картинки Tawna_Bandicoot_by_E_122_Psi.png.jpeg|Фан-логотип Тавны qmcZ67yAI8o.jpg|Изображение Тавны в CB1, уровень The Great Hall 1278239706561_f.jpg|Happy end! (рендер CB1) Tawnatwincameo.png|Moulin Cortex из TwinSanity Tawnabash.png|Рендер Тавны из альфа-версии CB Tawna_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy.png|Тавна в N. Sane Trilogy Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Tawna_Bandicoot_Token.png|Иконка Тавны в N. Sane Trilogy Concept-art time! CrashBandicootFirstTawna1a.jpg|Первые наброски Тавны в процессе разработки 1 CrashBandicootFirstTawna2a.jpg|Первые наброски Тавны в процессе разработки 2 CrashBandicootFirstTawna3a.jpg|Первые наброски Тавны в процессе разработки 3 CrashBandicootFirstTawna4a.jpg|Первые наброски Тавны в процессе разработки 4 CrashBandicootFirstTawna5a.jpg|Первые наброски Тавны в процессе разработки 5 CrashBandicootFirstTawna6a.jpg|Первые наброски Тавны в процессе разработки 6 CrashBandicootFirstTawna7a.jpg|Первые наброски Тавны в процессе разработки 7 RlwEWoH4N2c.jpg|Один из первых концептов к CB1 - раз. -Eo44gv4HsU.jpg|Один из первых концептов к CB1 - два. VU8oWper7m4.jpg|Один из первых концептов к CB1 - три. tmDvzqRdcgU.jpg|Один из первых концептов к CB1 - четыре. NjTp_PPHeeM.jpg|Один из первых концептов к CB1 - пять. Tawna2.png|Более поздний концепт к CB1. Tawnasketch.png|Второй более поздний концепт к CB1. en:Tawna es:Tawna Bandicoot fr:Tawna it:Tawna Bandicoot ja:タウナ・バンディクー pt:Tawna Bandicoot pt-br:Tawna Bandicoot Категория:Персонажи Категория:Добро Категория:Бандикуты Категория:Играбельные персонажи Категория:Crash Bandicoot (игра) Категория:Crash Twinsanity Категория:Crash Boom Bang! Категория:Камео